Aquel Lugar
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: One-shot/ Todo en la vida pasa Acepto cometi un error Pero uno es humano Y se equivoca. Recodaran los buenos momentos para salvar su matrimonio. Aquel lugar donde se conocieron, o donde se comprometieron, aquel lugar su primer beso...


**Holaaaaaaa**

**Este es un one shot, inspirado en dos canciones. La primera es "doble gracias" del grupo pxndx y la segunda "aquel lugar" del grupo Adolecentes.**

**Este es mi auto regalo de cumpleaños espero que les guste.**

**Las quiero**

*****…***…***…*****

** Aquel lugar**

El cielo estaba brillando por las estrellas, cómo si fueran a saber que ese seria un día importante.

En el pasto frente al antiguo cine se encontraba él. Sentado en una manta con pequeños bocadillos.

-Hola – susurro una dulce y dolida voz detrás de él. Haciendo que se parara.

-Hola, me alegra saber que viniste. – la saludo y le ayudo a sentarse.

-Tenías razón. Necesitábamos hablar

-Gracias – dijo Jasper con devoción.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos. Se conocían muy bien, por eso, él supo el momento perfecto para servir el vino blanco, y la cantidad que a ella le gustaba. En cambio Alice acomodo los quesos y le dio uno en la boca, como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Ella se sonrojo levemente al sentir la mirada penetrante de su compañero.

-¿Por qué este lugar? – comenzó ella la platica.

- Es el lugar que más valoro. Es donde empezó todo. – contesto mirando en cine – No se si lo recuerdas pero yo…

-Lo recuerdo – interrumpió Alice.

Ahora fue el turno de Jasper darle queso a su esposa – deseo que se quedara así – quien se resistió un poco, pero término aceptándolo.

- Fue un miércoles, traias un vestido color amarillo. Tu color favorito – confirmo Jasper – unas sandalias y eras la única mujer que traía el cabello corto. Siempre has sido única.

"No miento cuando digo que todos los chicos que nos encontrábamos en el cine volteamos a verte. Te veías hermosa."

"No es raro saber que desde ese día me enamore de ti"

"Cuando James se acerco a ti y te abrazo, sentí reventar de celos. Nunca los había sentido por nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Y solo bastaron esos minutos de verte llegar para que me cambiaras completamente. No tienes ni idea de lo bien que me sentí cuando lo alejaste."

"Me ilusioné. Soñé y fantaseé toda la película, de mil y un maneras de acercarme y hablarte. Decirte algo que nunca pensé decir"

"Tan concentrado me encontraba que no me di cuenta cuando te fuiste. Y me quede sólo, con mis fantasías e ilusiones – se burlo de si mismo, y ella también se río un poco – Y me tomo mucho más tiempo, volver a tener el valor para hablarte."

- Terminé con James ese día. Cuando unos ojos azules me cautivaron – comento Alice.

No era la primera vez que hablaban sobre eso, pero fue la primea en esa circunstancias tratando de encontrar algo con que salvar su matrimonio.

-Pero James seguía presumiendo de ti. Tarde en saber la verdad. Pero aun así deseaba que medieras una oportunidad.

"Rose y Bella me consiguieron una cita contigo."

"Fue en una cafetería. Y había tormenta ese día. Llegue tarde. Cuando entre, estabas sentada en un taburete de la barra. Me esperabas. Te bajaste de un salto cuando me acerque un poco y fuiste directamente hacia mí. Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo me regañaste. Pero para mi fueron las palabras más hermosas."

Volvieron a quedarse callados, Jasper volvió a servir un poco más de vino en sus copas.

-Por más que yo lo deseara, tú esperaste hasta la tercera cita para darme nuestro primer beso. – prosiguió Alice.

-Tenías poco de haber salido de una relación. Además no quería que mal interpretara mis intenciones para contigo.

-Siempre has sido un caballero – recordó ella. Pero en el último momento su voz se quebró.

-Alice, no puedo vivir así. El despertar y que no estés a mi lado. El sabe que no podre estar contigo. No puedo. Desde ese día en el cine te volviste mi mundo entero.

"Te amo, te amo como nunca. Por favor, no quiero seguir así. Pido paz en esta pelea"

-No es sólo una pelea Jasper. No es sólo que quieres tener el control de la televisión, o no quieras ir a casa de mis padres.

-Siempre me gusta ir a casa de tus padres

-Ese no es el punto. – se paro enojandose y termino por gritar: - te estabas besando con María. Te la estabas follando.

- No me la estaba follando - contesto él mirando el pasto. No pudo soportar la mirada de ella.

-No tienes ni el valor para mirarme a la cara. Ni siguieras lo niegas.

-Un caballero no le hecha la culpa a una mujer. Aunque la tuviera.

-Un caballero es un caballero con una Dama, no con una maldita zorra – volvió a gritar.

Ella amaba la forma de ser de su esposo. Su sonrisa, su mirada. Su caballerosidad. Pero ahora esta le estaba causando muchos problemas.

- esta avenida me trae muchos recuerdos felices. – Jasper volvió a concentrase en los recuerdos. Le tendió la mano a Alice para que se volviera a sentar. – en esa vieja heladería, fue nuestro primer beso, y nuestra tercera cita – rió ante el pasado reclamo. – en aquella esquina me diste el permiso de ser tu novio. En ese restauran me diste el "sí". Me convertiste en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella miro su sortija de matrimonio y de compromiso. Nunca se los quito.

"Y esa parada de taxis me llevo al paraíso – continuo – Fue el mejor día de mi vida. Al subir, y llevarnos a mi casa. De camino a mi cuarto. Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada acricia. Me sentía explotar de amor y felicidad."

"Cuando yo me encontraba sobre ti, tratando de contenerme para no lastimarte. Tú primera vez. Mi primera vez. Nuestra primera vez. Siempre ha sido más aventada que yo, más desafiante. Y sabias como controlarme – dijo el tomando la mano y le dio un beso - ámame esa fue la palabra que me dio la fuerza, el valor."

"Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos Alice. No las quiero dejar al olvido. Nuestra graduación. Nuestro día de nuestra boda, nuestra luna de miel. Nuestros días de navidad, de año nuevo, nuestras noches de pasión, nuestros días de amor."

"También días tristes. Cuando nos comunicaron que no podíamos tener hijos. Cuando mis padres murieron, cuando Edward estuvo en el hospital, cuando nos robaron la casa"

Se paro y se acerco más a ella. Se arrodillo y le tomo las manos.

-Por favor Alice, perdóname. Tuve yo la culpa, lo acepto. Pero perdóname, vuelve a casa. Regresa a donde perteneces. Nos necesitamos. No puedo vivir sin ti. Alice por favor.

La cara de la mujer se lleno de lágrimas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy orgullosa, pero necesitaba darle esa lección a su esposo.

-¿Qué va a pasar con María?

-Nada, ya pedí mi cambio. Regresaré al hospital infantil.

-Pero luchaste mucho por estar en el hospital psiquiátrico. – se sorprendió Alice

-Lo que más quiero eres tú, y luchare siempre para poder estar contigo. Esa es mi felicidad.

Alice miro de nuevo a la avenida que tenían enfrente. Había tenido una platica con su cuñada, la cual aseguraba que era María era la culpable. Y ella lo sabía, conocía a su esposo y a esa mujer. Pero eso no quito que se sintiera dolida.

- En aquel lugar, vivimos lo mejor.

-¿Alice?

-No quiero tener problemas más con esa mujer. Ni con ninguna mujer.

-Lo prometo.

-Y esta será mi última copa de vino, por algún tiempo.

-¿Regresaras?

-Lo haré, pero tendras que seguir mis normas.

-Las que quieras – se paro Jasper y la cargo.

-Espera – le grito – No puedes hacer eso.

-Nunca te has quejado de que te cargue – la bajo con cuidado.

-Pero ahora es necesario. – contesto ella y saco de su bolso lo que más había deseado sacar durante toda la noche.

Jasper la abrió con cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer el contenido. Y fue hacía su todavía esposa y la beso con devoción.

-Un hijo

-O hija – corrigió Jasper- Gracias.

Otra felicidad en aquel lugar.

***…***…***

**Espero sus reviews**


End file.
